


[podfic] Freedom

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV Male Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicide, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A fractured sort of self-eulogy from Nicolas.





	[podfic] Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422240) by Sanguinity. 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tv051yfqcxnmvsl/TVC%20freedom.mp3?dl=0) (2.02 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:04:03

**Author's Note:**

> Filling my own podoween prompt! I dug into one of my original fandoms for some old school angsty vampire feels. It's a pretty dark story (Nicholas really is a tragic character) but I always liked the bits of Nicholas & Lestat together. Their bits of friendship we see are short lived but really passionate.
> 
> (Is Anne Rice still hunting down fan fic authors? There's a tag system for her stuff but it feels so taboo posting it)


End file.
